Naruto of the Grand Line
by Rigbutter96
Summary: Naruto is the son of Nico Robin. He has to deal with a wacky crew and the World Government while dealing with a clingy sword turned girl. Naruto x Fem. Samehada. Has the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yo, peeps! Church was interesting to say the least. To say the most my pastor was kinda boring. So I wrote this fic in my head during that time. So here I am. Enjoy the waffles of today, and hope for waffles TOMORROW! **

**Robin: 28**

**Naruto: 6**

-Chapter 1-

It was a cold, Alabastian night. The cool desert nights were like this most of the time during the year. A sudden scream of pain ruined the silence of the night.

In a nearby doctor's office, a woman with long black hair, a sharp nose, large breasts, and blue eyes let loose another scream.

"AHHHHH!"

"Just a few more pushes Ms. All-Sunday! Your almost there!"

With a scream of exertion, a new cry was heard. The cry of a new life in the world. After it was cleaned and wrapped up, it was handed to its mother. It had spiky black hair and a tan complexion, not as much as her but still tan, and blue eyes that would periodically turn red with little commas in them (AN: You get a cookie if you can guess who Naruto's father is).

Smiling, Robin began to breast feed her child, dubbed Naruto Robin. Looking up, she drew the doctors attention." Inform Mr. 0 that this doesn't change our deal. Also, that he is to have little contact with Naruto. He is not apart of the Baroque Works. He is and will never be a part of the deal."

The doctor snarled," Why you…"

The words died in his throat as, all of a sudden, Naruto's eyes shot open, the commas in them melding to form the Eternal Mangkyo Sharingan. In a moment of unrestrained power, a torrent of black flames spewed forth, burning a hole in the wall where the babies eyes were at. Momentarily shocked, Robin smiled. He had just used what his father, her dead lover, had called the Ameratsu. A concentration of black flames of hell.

"Inform Mr. 0 of what I had just said, please. Oh, and if you look at my chest again, I'll rip that which makes you a man out of your rectum." Robin said this with a smile on her face that was beginning to get eerie.

"U-understood." He managed to stammer out in fear. Suffice to say, he left pretty fast.

Returning her gaze to the suckling child, She saw the tell-tale signs that he was his fathers child. She soon had tears in her eyes as she thought of her dead lover." You fool, you gave me a purpose to live and then you go and die. But, a month after, you gave me another. You always will be that fool to me. But, you were my fool."

-Three years later-

A three year old, blue eyed, black spiky haired boy was waddling as fast as his toddler legs could carry him down the hall of the casino 'Mr. Oh' owned in Rainbase. His giggling could be heard everywhere, as he ran. He had just reached the end of the hall, when a hand came from the floor and grabbed him. Giggling even more, Naruto was held upside down as his mother came closer to him. She hadn't changed that much. She wore a short purple skirt and top, along with a white coat and cowboy hat.

Looking down at her son, she took into notice how his eyes were changed to his sharingan. He wore an orange shirt, black pants, and had a massive wrapped sword on his back. How he was able to even carry it, she didn't know. Getting on her knees, Robin smiled at the look of concentration on his face.

"Naru-chan, is something wrong?"

"No, Kaa-chan. Mister two an me was playin hi an see. I hi he see."

"Oh really?" At that moment, a man in drag came barreling down the hall. "Oh, Ms. All-Sunday! it's a travesty! I lost your precious Naruto-Kun!"

Amused, Robin said," Its all right. No harm done. Just be careful. If he gets hurt, your make-up will be flushed down the toilet." Bon Clay started to shiver at her tone. She soon turned business-like." Has Mr. 0 called a meeting?"

"Oh, yes! He has! He wants you, and for some reason, Naruto-Kun there." He said this with a frown. It was known that Mr. 0 didn't like Naruto. Anytime he saw him, he would get this amused look on his face, as if told a funny joke. Then he would scold the Naruto for just being a child. It had been the cause of Robin seeking Mr. 2's babysitting of Naruto on more than one occasion. " He seemed kind of mad."

Frowning, Robin motioned for him to lead them to the meeting. She picked Naruto up as he was, for some reason, talking to his sword.

"No, Samehada, you can't hurt Two-Chan. He gives us candy!"

Shaking her head, Robin thought of the man named Kisame Hoshigaki who had arrived in Rainbase last year. He had hit on her when she walked past with Naruto, and openly glared and threatened him. Naruto, in a moment of fear, had activated his EMS and killed the Shark-like man in a black flame. The boy had walked up to the imposing mans sword and simply picked it up without apparent effort. No one saw Crocodile in the background, the amused look on his face.

As they made it to the meeting room, Robin sat down and placed Naruto in her lap, his sword leaned up against the chair. As the five teams sat down, Naruto had taken to amusing himself by making a mask. Soon, Mr. 0, better known as Crocodile, came in and sat at the head of the table, cigar in his mouth.

"Welcome. I'm pretty sure you all have no idea why you're here, so let me explain. It has come to my attention, that Ms. All-Sunday's son has special abilities. I have grown curious as to how he has them when I know he never ate a Devil Fruit. Now, Ms. Sunday, please explain."

Fear ran up Robin's spine as she tried to think of an excuse. Before she could, Naruto proudly held up his mask. It was a simple one, orange in a spiral shape with one eye hole where the spiral originated. Naruto put it on, and Robin had a sudden flack back to a grinning man with long, black spiky hair who she had fallen in love with. Using that memory, she told them.

"Naru-Chan's abilities were passed down from his father. He called it the Sharingan and it has two stages: the standard form, and the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. From what he explained, it allows the brain to instantly memorize anything, and in its second stage it has three abilities: Ameratsu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo. Tsukuyomi creates a nightmare world that he can control while Susanoo summons agiant warrior to fight for him. He can't use them yet, as they are unlocked thanks to great fear or emotion."

Most of the people were shocked at this. Crocodile had a neutral face as he stood up and made his way to the three year old. Crouching down, he brought his hook up and swung it down at the child. Before he made contact, a purple arm grabbed his arm. Following the appendage, he came face to face with the torso of a skeletal samurai. It was slowly forming more and more as it tossed the man away. Inside of its ribcage sat Robin, Naruto still in her lap.

Crocodile grinned as he stood up. "Ms. All-Sunday, who was his father?"

That was the question she dreaded he would ask. Her dead lover had made many enemies, both in the World Government and Pirates. Seeing as she couldn't lie or bluff her way out of this situation, Robin told the truth.

"His father is Madara Uchiha, Captain of the Konoha Pirates."

Silence filled the room as everyone digested this. A child born from the man who was for a fact, stonger than WHITEBEARD!? If trained right, he could become the next Pirate King. Naruto, not really paying attention, grabbed the wrapped sword he called Samehada and pulled it into his lap.

"Oi, Same-Chan, are you awake?" He got an unintelligible gurgle, shocking his mother and everyone else. " Wanna play tag?" Another gurgle. "OK, your it!" Springing from his mothers lap, Naruto started to run as the bandages on his sword started changing form as a little girl, no older than three, with long blue hair reaching her knees, in a bandage dress chased him, again shocking all the people in the room.

"Oof!" Naruto looked up to see the neutral face of Crocodile staring at him. "Um, hi, Mr. Oh. How are you?"

Grinning, Crocodile grabbed the boy, only to gasp in pain as the girl, known as Same, bit his arm. Dropping Naruto, Crocodile noticed how she hugged Naruto comfortingly. Robin smiled at that. Her son had a girlfriend. She frowned at that last thought. She wasn't old enough to be a grandma yet!

"Naruto-Chan, who is she?"

"Huh, oh, Kaa-Chan, this is Samehada. She was a sword until she wasn't one day. I don't know how to splain it."

After that, the meeting was ended as Robin escorted the two children from the room, noticing the look on Crocodile's face.

'_So, Madara, your son is living here with me? Funny how that happens. Don't worry from your spot in hell, when I get done training him, he'll be a good pawn just like your 'Not-So-Secret-Wife'._

**AN: This story was forced on me by my brother. Blame him for making me write and publish this. Ever since he read a story where Naruto was Robin's son, he pestered me to write this story. So take his waffles not mine! So anyways, you guys need to give me constructive criticism. Hence the constructive part. Not 'oh lets go read a fic that people work hard to write and piss on their dreams of one day owning an international waffle hut and eventually dieing in a hail of gunfire robbing a bank when said waffle hut is bought by iHop' review. You know who I'm talkin bout. Don't deny it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OK, here's another chapter. It is long overdue. I have a few things to address:**

**Naruto and Same will be 14 in this fic.**

**Robin will be 36 in this.**

**Robin may or may not have a pairing.**

**Now that that is taken care of, Should I go with my waffle hut dream or stay in college?**

-Chapter 2-

Naruto, now fourteen, looked over the city of Alburna. He had grown in the last eleven years to a nice 6'0. His black hair had gotten longer and shaggier. He had taken to wearing an orange, swirling, one eyed mask and a black coat with red clouds on it, covering his black shirt and pants. He had black boots with steel toes on them for shoes. N his back was a giant fan that had belonged to his father.

The quiet brunette looked over to his long time companion, and more recently girlfriend, Same. She had grown out of the ability to turn into a sword, as that was more of a curse. She wore a bandages on her face, and had a skintight black leather dress that went to her knees under a coat, which was exactly like Naruto's, that showed her DD-cup breasts proudly. She had black, heeled boots that came to just under he knees. Her long flowing blue hair reached her knees. Her grey eyes shining in the light of the sun.

After that meeting all those years ago, Crocodile had tried to take the boy under his wing. It hadn't gone that well. Anytime the man had tried to get close to the boy, Same had attacked him, sensing his ill intent. Instead the boy learned his skills from his best friends dad, Might Gai. The man had been named Mr. 5 after beating and killing the last one. His son, Rock Lee, had made fast friends with Naruto and Same, they had worked and trained together since they were six. Forming an almost unbeatable team.

Crocodile had seen this, and after some manipulating, put them on his roster as a three man strike an assassination squad for Baroque Works. Over the course of the four years since its founding, their group dubbed the Akatsuki had become feared throughout the land of Alabasta.

Looking at his partner, Naruto gave her a smile that she couldn't see, but feel." Same, we have a mission. We are to go and give Mom some backup."

"Ok, Naruto. Lets go get Lee before he does something stupid." Was his reply.

Jumping from the roof, the two set off to find their eccentric teammate. They found him lifting a boulder with his pinky as his 'training' dictated he do. The boy was wearing a green body suit with orange leg warmers and a green vest (Shippuden outfit) under his black akatsuki cloak. His hair was in a bowl haircut and his eyebrows could kill sea kings with one look. They were goddamn caterpillars!

"Lee, we need to go. We gotta go give my Mom some backup." Lee excitedly dropped the boulder and ran to pick up his trench knives he was given by Naruto.

"Alright! Lets go help Naruto's most youthful mother!" Lee shouted with excitement.

-Robin, five days later-

Robin waited calmly for her son to get to the agreed meeting point. She had seen him grow up into a fine young man that would have made her 'lover' proud. He had mastered his first stage sharingan abilities when he turned six, and his Ameratsu and Susanoo abilities when he was nine. He had only just recently mastered his Tsukuyomi ability. She had given him his fathers battle fan when he turned ten. That day he had promised her he would surpass his father and become the strongest man in the world. She had just hugged the boy and said to make her proud.

She saw the ship carrying the Akatsuki team and got prepared for business. Her son, code named Tobi, got off first, then Same, codenamed Tenshi, and Lee brought up the rear, codnamed the Green Beast. They walked up to her with blank faces, or a blank mask in Naruto's case.

"Alright team Akatsuki. Ms.6 has been slated for termination, but, we will not be killing her. Instead, as a from of endgame plan, we will give the crew that has her an eternal pose to Alabasta."

Naruto spoke up," I'll give it to them. I am interested in seeing what that guy, Luffy, is like. I mean, is he really that big of an idiot, or is it just and act?"

"Fine. Tobi will give them the eternal pose. We will be prepared to get him an immediate evac if it turns south."

Their plan set, they set out.

-Going Merry-

Naruto used his space-time vortex to appear on the walkway of the going merry, and seeing them not paying attention, released his killer intent. The crew froze feeling a sudden malicious intent sent there way. Chopper, Usopp, Vivi , and Nami nearly passed out feeling such a violent aura. Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro froze at the feeling, tensed and ready to fight when they saw a stranger in an orange mask and black coat with red clouds on it.

Vivi visibly froze at seeing him. Pointing a shaking finger at the person, she asked in a scared voice," Why are you here? Was it you who killed Igaram?"

The person just cocked his head to the side before answering," Me? I am just here to talk. And no, I didn't kill curly."

The three strongest crew members surrounded him as he continued," You may not know me, Vivi, but I am the leader of the Akatsuki. My name is Tobi. And I am a good boy. I'm here to just observe. And so far, I'm not impressed. You chose such a weak crew to help you save your country? I would have thought that a princess such as you would have used her brain."

Luffy bristled at his crew being called weak," Hey, lolypop, we're not weak!"

'Tobi' just looked at him before going through several hand seals. All of a sudden a dragon made of water rose and hit Luffy, the seawater negating his devil fruit powers and breaking his ribs. Ducking under a swing from Zoro's sword, 'Tobi' brought out his fan and used its razor edge to cut the man across the chest. Stepping back as Sanji attacked, Naruto used his fan to blow the man into the deck, next to Vivi.

Naruto heard something akin to a gun shot, and dodged a marble filled with smoke. Looking at Usopp, Naruto used his Tsukuyomi.

-Tsukuyomi-

Usopp looked around wildly at the place he was (Itachi's Tsukuyomi world). How did he get here? He saw 'Tobi' sitting at a table, calmly sipping his tea. The man gestured for the long nosed man to sit, and so he did.

"Where are my manners, my name isn't really Tobi. Its Naruto. We need to talk." With that Naruto explained Crocodile's entire plan to the man. Usopp looked at the boy and asked, confused," Why di you tell me this?"

"Because your captain wouldn't listen. Out of all of them, You attacked with a plan. Hit me with a combustion/smoke bomb, when I am confused, you would through a match into the mixture and I would be roasted. The others attacked out of fear. You didn't."\

"I see."

"No you do not. You say you lack courage, but you were willing to face a clearly superior opponent, if only to save your friends. That takes courage, that takes fortitude. When we leave this place, it will seem like we were just looking at each other for three seconds. I will leave you an eternal pose to get you to Alabasta, get there in two weeks for more instructions. Oh, and I have a gift for you. To symbolise our new friendship."

-Real world-

Naruto blinked, and looked at Chopper as the reindeer scooted away. Chucking, he made eye contact with Usopp before dropping a package onto the deck. Turning away to look at Vivi, he said one last thing.

"Your actions have caused a rebellion to brew, Vivi. Are you prepared to face the consequences? Or will you run again?" Luffy and the others awoke just in time to hear the last bit and looked on as he turned into a flock of crows and flew away.

Usopp approached the package, at the behest of Nami, Vivi, and the rest of the crew. Crouching down and opening the simple box, he pulled out a black cloak with red clouds on it with an eternal pose and prerecorded DenDen Mushi in the pocket.

Hearing the note read aloud, Usopp gave a smile.

'_Usopp_

_If your reading this then you must have accepted my invitation. Welcome to the Akatsuki. This cloak will allow you to get the Alburna without trouble from the frontier agents of Baroque Works. This package and cloak were given out of faith that you will be strong enough to join us. The Akatsuki work for the highest bidder. Whatever you do, don't go to Rainbase. The clock tower in Alburna holds a bomb big enough to kill all of the rebels and loyalist forces in Alburna. What you do with this information is up to you. Tell your captain that I expect him to get stronger so that he can beat Crocodile. If he doesn't, I will have to and that is just too troublesome._

_You have courage, Usopp. You just have to force it to the surface. Train in the art of the sword or something so that if your snipeing skills fail, you aren't a sitting duck. And tell Vivi I said she had a nice set of boobs. *Perverted giggle* I hope Same didn't hear that. Oh shit she did! *Sounds of Naruto being beaten* Oh… God, it… hurts… kill… me… now…. *A girls voice come on* Usopp, Naruto is correct. You do have courage. Use it._

_Akatsuki'_

"Usopp, are you leaving the crew?" Chopper saked.

"No. But if I play this right, we might get some powerful new crew members."

-With the Akatsuki and Robin-

"He got the message. Excellent. Now when Crocodile sets his endgame in motion, we can get a free show and new nakama. I am a mastermind." Naruto said, only to nurse a lump courtesy of Same.

"Nauto, we still need to be prepared for the end game. If we want to get out of this alive, we need to prepare Gai for OUR endgame." Robin stated. In the next few days, Alabasta was going to be a hotbed of activity, and if she, her son, and his friends were going to survive, they would need to be on their A-game.

There was no telling what could happen with Naruto. He was just so unpredictable.

'_Just like his father.' _Robin thought.

**AN: There, another chapter. This is gonna set the stage for Naruto and the Akatuki to join the straw hats. Naruto isn't gonna do any fighting, just manipulating from the shadows. Like Tobi. **

**And, after some thought, I will be doing some Zoro bashing. I will have him get a crush on Robin, but Naruto will be his obstacle, so he will put him in ridiculously dangerous situations. And yes, Naruto is a pervert. He just tries to control it for the sake of his and Same's girlfriend/boyfriend relationship.**

**I have yet to come up with a decision for my waffle hut/ college dilemma. I am even taking advice from total strangers. Anyways, review. I need it! It helps me! Feeds me! Rikoudo Naruto, THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP! Now there is a reviewer who understands the power of reviews! A round of applause for him. Anyway, I may come out with new stories, so be on the look out for two new stories. One a bleach crossover, the other, not so much. Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**s the charm! Lets give more reviews and see if we v=can make it to thirty! With each review, I give you more chapters. It just works like that. And I get more waffles!**

-Chapter 3-

(After Crocodile's defeat)

Naruto watched along with Same, Lee, and Gai as Robin spoke to the Straw Hats. Usopp was wearing the Akatsuki cloak given to him by Naruto and he already looked stronger. Naruto smiled at that. He had directly confronted Usopp in Alburana. They hadn't fought, but simply talked, exchanging world views and ideals. Naruto told Usopp of his belief of the bonds of people, how with them world peace could be ensured. Usopp had told Naruto of his life and adventures, never lying once.

At the end of the day, Naruto and the group had asked Usopp if they could come with them on the Going Merry. So here they were, talking.

Luffy got a good idea," How bout this, if one of you guys can beat one of us, you all can join the crew."

Seeing no problem, Sanji walked forward, while ogling Robin and Sem's chests, trying to ignore the Killing Intent leaking from Naruto. Naruto pushed Lee forward, and the boy got into the strong fist stance as Sanji just stood there.

"I am the Green Beast Rock Lee! Who are you my most Youthful opponent?"

"My name is Sanji, and I'm gonna kick your ass! And when I'm done, I'm going to go ask the blue haired girl over there on a date."

Naruto shouted," LEE, KICK HIS RETARDED EYEBROW ASS! AND FOR THE RECORD, SAME IS MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Lee nodded and shouted at Sanji," I AM SORRY MY FRIEND, BUT I MUST END THIS FAST!" Before blurring out of sight. He reappeared in front of Sanji his fist in the blondes face. He followed up with a combo kick into the air and slammed him into the ground cracking it. He appeared above him and used his special attack.

"Iron Lotus!" (Blades of glory for the win!)

His leg appeared to be made of solid iron as he smashed it into the cooks stomach. After, Sanji was unconscious and bleeding. Lee scratched the back of his head embarrassed. Luffy was grinning at having strong people join his crew.

"Looks like you guys are in! Now you just need a ship occupation!"

After thinking about it for a few minutes, they each had one.

"Archeaologist," Said Robin.

"Librarian." Same said.

"GREEN BEAST!" Lee said, well shouted.

"MANAGER OF YOUTH!" Gai bellowed.

"Err, ship hobo?"

At the same time everyone said," Not an occupation."

Sighing in defeat Naruto said," How about, the ship Warrior?"

Luffy nodded. It seemed like a decent occupation.

"Now that that's settled, lets hit the road! Err, sea! Ocean? You know what I mean! get your asses on the damn boat!" Naruto said.

And with that they set sail. Chopper and Nami immediately latched onto Same, trying to get to know her and, in Nami's case, get a new shopping partner. Gai and Lee got Luffy and Zoro to train with them. Sanji flirted with Robin. Usopp and Naruto hit it off, as Usopp asked about what the Akatsuki were and what their purpose was.

"The Akatsuki is an organization made up of people who, while not as strong apart, that once they band together, make an unbeatable team. Take Same, Lee, and I. Same is an absorbing fighter, who specializes in eating the energy of her opponents. Lee is a close quarters fighter who specializes in bashing and breaking bones. Me, I am an all around fighter. While I prefer to use either my fan, or Susanoo, I don't let that get in the way of my other skills. We need a long range fighter to balance us out."

Usopp nodded," That's where I come in. I hit them and disorient them, you guys beat on them till they die."

"Exactly. We never really had much use for one in Alabasta, we just kind of were around. I can hold my own against pretty much anyone. Same is kind of a support fighter. Lee is, well, Lee."

"So, I need to round out my skills?"

"Yes! Specialization leads to stagnancy, stagnancy leads to counters, counter lead to defeat, and defeat leads to death. Stay unpredictable, and your opponent can't counter you."

That was good advice. After, Naruto pulled out his writing utensils and began writing. Same hated his books, but he needed them to make money. You think being part of an evil organization means you get paid? Pfft, no. Crocodile didn't pay them a cent. So, to make some money to feed his abnormal ramen habit, something his mom said he got from his dad, he took to writing his two book series: Icha Icha and Loveless. Icha Icha was a book for the perverts of the world, pretty much everyone. Loveless was a book for perverted woman. Yes, woman were perverts, they just hid there perverseness well.

Usopp noticed him witing, and asked," What are you writing?'

Looking up, Naruto grinned, not that the long nosed man could tell," Why, Icha Icha. I am the author."

Sanji burst out of the kitchen, stars in his eyes as he bowed before Naruto," OH GRANDMASTER OF ALL PERVERTS! TEACH ME YOUR WAYS SO I MIGHT NOT INSULT YOU WITH MY PRESENCE!"

Nodding sagely, Naruto said," To be a pervert, one must know what a pervert is. A pervert is a man who has a healthy respect for woman and is not afraid to tell them that they are attractive. My disciple, rise so I might tell you the secret."

Whispering in his ear, Sanji's eyes widened in shock, before he nodded. His good deed done, Naruto went back to writing. Looking up, he beckoned Chopper over. When the reindeer was in front of him, he said," Now Chopper, watch Sanji. This is how you troll someone. In the next two chapters of this story, you will troll someone in the story."

Chopper nodded enthusiastically," OKAY! Wait did you just break the fourth wall!"

Standing victoriously, Naruto yelled," HAHAHA, TAKE THAT MAINSTREAM MEDIA! I HAVE DEFEATED YOU! YOUR WALLS CANNOT CONTAIN MY VICTORY AND WIN, NOT EVEN MY MOTHER COULD DEFEAT IT!"

After his outburst, Robin poked her head out, a sickly sweet smile on her face," Naru-Chan, did I just hear you say that you broke the fourth wall? What did I tell you? You do not speak to the audience or reference that we are fictional characters in the minds of Japanese men, in a story written by an amazing man named Rigbutter96. To do so would cause an ungodly level of pain to descend upon…."

-My house-

"Hey, Rigbutter96, what the hell!"

"Fuck you Naruto characters and One Piece characters! I have the right to write however I want!"

They beat my ass.

-back on the Going Merry-

"… him he would then give us all big waffles and and massages because Rigbutter is a good boy."

"Ummm, what the hell just happened?"

**AN: Oh… God… Kill… Me. They hurt…. Me so bad…**

**Rig: Serves you right not including me in this story.**

**Magg: You are already in another fic.**

**Rig: Fuck you!**

**Magg: I am not gay, sir. Do not presume I am attracted to you or your homosexuality.**

**?: Hey, quiet down! New OC sleeping here!**

**Rig:* Whispering* Do you think he's gonna do anything?* Shoe flies and hits his balls***

**Ok, Review people. Please, I'm in so much pain. Those anime characters don't hold back and they beat my ass. Waffles will also be accepted.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Its late and I know it. Sorry, just needed some inspiration to continue writing. Now however, I have some things to address. Same looks like Celcius from Tales of Eternia. Naruto will be strong, and have his mega badass moments. Now, on with the story! **

**Oh, I will not be doing the Skypea arc. I hate it so much.**

-Chapter 4-

(Two Months after Alabasta)

The Straw Hat crew had docked in a place called Jaya, which was full of idiot pirates who thought that they were all that and a bag of chips over their bounties. Needless to say, Naruto was not impressed.

He, Lee, Same, and Usopp were going to meet with one of the Akatsuki potential recruits, who would join them on their journey. While they did this, Luffy and the rest of the crew got into their usual hijinks.

Usopp had taken Naruto's advice and trained in other skills, making him more of a threat. He had fixed his slingshot to be a staff of sorts, and wore his Akatsuki cloak hanging off of his shoulders, showing off the muscle he had gained over the two months. He had even grown a beard.( He looks like he does after the time skip)

Lee was a mystery to the long nosed sniper. He was so full of energy, and always spouted on about 'The Flames of Youth'. Usopp didn't know what that was, but it sounded like it would hurt if he even touched it.

Naruto navigated the streets of Jaya, occasionally lashing out with his killer intent at the pirates who tried to hit on Same. He made it clear to all of the pirates in the city, or town, that she was taken. As they passed a bar, they heard shouting, and after discussing it for a bit, they headed inside to get a drink or two. Maybe even three. Or six.

After ordering, Naruto tried to block out the sounds of the blonde and obnoxious pirate who tried to throw his wait around. His twitching eyebrow didn't go unnoticed by the group as it came to a boiling point when the man, Bellamy, passed the line of no return.

The man came up to their table, and leered at Same." Hey, why don't you ditch these lightweights and hang with a REAL pirate."

Same, polite as ever, replied," No thank you."

Bellamy frowned before grabbing her arm." Listen bitch. My name is Bellamy, and I have a bounty of 55,000,000 belI! Now get your blue ass over to my table!"

Naruto growled out, his voice cold as ice." Yo, douche bag, Same doesn't take prders from you. Now leave or I'll show you what it means to be a pirate."

Bellamy grinned and said." Fine then. Let's step outsied for a little bet. If I win, this pretty little thing comes with me."

"And if I win?" The black haired man asked.

"You can have all the money my crew has!"

"Deal."

When both fighters were outside, Bellamy's legs seemed to turn into springs as he jumped around the street. Naruto, for his part, stood there arms crossed as he watched this. He dodged Bellamy's attacks and after several minutes passed, grew bored.

"OK, your turn is over. Now it's my turn."

Power seemed to explode off of the man as he opened his eyes, showing his EMS. Bellamy stopped cold, having heard of those eyes. The eyes of Madara Uchiha, the strongest man in the world. He had heard of the techniques they could unleash, but he didn't know that this orange masked man had them. No one knew whether Madara had a family or not.

"T-those eyes! How do you have those eyes!" Bellamy asked.

Naruto smirked. It was time to show the world the power of Naruto Uchiha!" My name is Naruto Uchiha: Son of the Black Fire Lord Madara Uchiha! And from now on, I will show the world the reason my father was so feared! Why he tried to teach all he came across-"

A heavy feeling set into the air. It was heavy, thick with rage and anguish. But it soon turned to a murderous rage aimed at Bellamy, who backed away from his obviously stronger opponent. The feeling, it caused everyone in the city to stop, many to fall down crying.

It was the rage of a God!

(Unknown Location)

Whitebeard's eyes opened. He felt something long since thought dead awakened in his chest.

Despair.

He hadn't felt this since his last fight with his old rival Madara when he targeted the mans pregnant wife with an attack. He looked in the direction it came from, a frown on his face.

Madara's child has finally come out of hiding.

(Jaya)

"-Why you never attack or threaten and Uchiha's precious people!"

The feeling spiked. Intensified. It forced the city to its knees, all who weren't Naruto's friends seeing their deaths at his hands.

Naruto's eyes burned as he uttered the name of his technique." **Susanoo**!"

An ethereal skeleton warrior appeared, sword in hand as Naruto was surrounded by it's torso. The figure grew, as legs formed under it, Naruto floating in its ribcage, his eyes closed. Susanoo started to change, growing flesh and skin as it grew more arms, totaling in four. It looked like a giant four armed god, the great things eyes closed as the sleeping giant grew more, now nearing the height of Oars!

When it was finished, it word blue armor, long black hair reaching the middle of its back as it held a nodaichi in four of its now eight hands. The other four held two crossbows each, all ready to fire as the giants eyes opened, revealing Naruto's EMS.

Susanoo spoke, Naruto's voice filtering through."** Feel the awesome might of my power! Tremble in fear of my name! For my name is Naruto Uchiha, and from this day forward, I will become the Black Fire God!**"

Susanaruto roared the last part. By now, all the people were in awe and fear of this mighty GOD before them.

(Nearby)

Two figures looked up at the towering form of Naruto using his ultimate Susanoo form. They would be lying if they weren't intimidated to say the least. When they had been given the invitation by the crow, Karasu, they had been skeptical of the offer to join this Akatsuki. But after seeing the power that this man, this Naruto Uchiha, held the two brothers were sure to join the organization.

After all, the two didn't have a very good life. They had been born to a prostitute who would beat them regularly. After saving some money, the two left aboard on the ship of a pirate named Kazekage. On it the two had trained in the different fighting styles.

They were Sasori and Gaara.

Sasori had learned to make human puppets and made an entire fighting style out of it, while Gaara ate the Suna Suna no Mi, giving him control of sand. A much stronger devil fruit than Crocodile had.

Now, they were going to join the Akatsuki, and hopefully, get out of this fucking town.

(With Susanaruto)

Susanaruto's EMS glowed as he roared." **AMARATSU**!"

Bellamy screamed in agony as he was burned. His entire body felt as if it was on fire! Which it was. Just as it began it ended. His body was burned horribly. His entire body covered in massive burns.

Naruto transformed back, Usopp in awe at his power.

Naruto turned to his friends, ignoring the crowd." Lets go. We need to meet the two new members."

(Thirty minutes later)

Naruto's group stopped in front of two red haired men, both looking around sixteen, putting them at Naruto's age.

The youngest had a gourd strapped to his bvack while having the Kanji for love on his forhead, while the older one had a neutral expression on his face. He had a large puppet next to him, looking,ike a giant sand tanuki.

Naruto stepped forward." Am I right to presume you tow are Sasori and Gaara Akasuna-Sabaku?"

The older one, Sasori, stepped forward also." You are correct. We saw that giant warrior, and now, we would like to join this 'Akatsuki' please. After you tell us if you will be getting new members."

The Uchiha sighed as he nodded." Yup, we will be getting new members. One of them is in Water 7, named Deidara. I don't know what happened to the other two I contacted, Hidan the Immortal and Kakuzu of the Five Hearts. As it stands, only Myself, Same, Usopp, and Lee are members, while Lee's father and my mother are 'unofficial' members. And finally, we have the last one recruits, who we wil also meet up with in Water 7, Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan."

Sasori was shocked at the number of people for this group." Why so many?"

"Akatsuki stands for Red Dawn. We are the beginning of a new era, an era where there will be peace." Naruto spoke with such conviction that Sasori knew he meant every word." we will bring peace by uniting a group of people from all walks of life in one group, showing that people of different races and creeds can work together. Whether this peace is through understanding or pain waits to be seen."

"Peace through Pain?"

"If it comes to pass, we will become the enemies of everyone to untie them against a common enemy. While that is our last resort, I'm confident that it will not come to this."

Sasori regarded the man before him in a new light. To be willing to do all of that, just to bring a bit of peace to the world. Sasori and Gaara both gave grins as they said at the same time." Sign us up!"

Naruto smiled. His fathers vision was coming together.' _I'll make you proud, Dad. I will bring peace to the world, and protect my precious people._'

It was time for the next phase, to begin!

(Omake- Days of an Uchiha 1)

Madara Uchiha was always a nice man. He thought of himself as a hero of sorts, despite his occupation as a pirate. He had made many enemies in his days, and had been declared the strongest man in the world. Hell, he was one of a few people to actually kill a celestial dragon. He had killed the Admiral that Sengokou took the place of.

But at the moment, he was facing a challenge far greater. A challenge that had made many men lose their minds. One that he was determined to complete, and succeed while doing so. His first mate, Minato Namikaze and his second mate, Hashirama Senju, both egging him on to complete this challenge.

And she was sitting at the end of the bar, a cowboy hat on her beautiful head.

Madara stood and made his way forward. He casually took a seat next to her, gaining her attention. He smiled kindly and ordered whiskey as he hummed a tune. After getting and downing his drink, he turned to the woman.

"Hello there, Miss. My name is Madara, and I was wondering if you would allow me to buy you a drink? After all, drinking alone is never fun."

The woman smiled, and laughed." My, you don't even know my name and your already buying me drinks?"

Madara, unfazed, looked her right in the eyes as he spoke." Well, then. Care to enlighten me as to what your name is, my dear?"

"Nico Robin."

"Now, can I buy you a drink, Nico Robin?"

(The next morning)

Nico Robin woke up with a groan. After the first drink, she and Madara had hit it off. For once she actually relaxed her guard. She rolled over, not recognizing the bed as her own. She stood, noticing that she was in a cabin. She heard noises outside as the cabin door opened, and Madara appeared, and exact copy of himself coming in, both holding a tray with food.

"Well, how did you sleep, Nico-Chan?"

Robin looked at this slowly growing enigma. They had, apparently, had more than a drink last night. She expected him to just, leave, after. But no. He had made her breakfast." I'm doing fine, thank you for asking"

Madara grinned as he offered her food, which she gratefully accepted." Well that's good to here. When we finished our drink, you asked if I was a pirate, when I said yes, you asked me to show you my ship. After that, we…"

He blushed at that part. Robin thought it was cute. He picked up his story." After, my ship came under attack. You were still pretty drunk, and passed out as the Marines attacked, so we escaped. We're currently about twenty miles away from the island."

Robin choked on her waffle. Twenty miles!?" What!?"

Madara grinned and Robin's heat fluttered at his large smile." Yep! Welcome to the 'Will of Fire", the ship of the Konoha Pirates!"

"When are we getting to the next port?"

Madara frowned, a hurt look on his face as if he knew something. Before Robin could comment, he put up an obviously fake smile as he said." In about two months. Your welcome to stay with us. Just stay away from Jiraiya, he's a self-proclaimed super pervert!"

Robin was confused at his hurt look. What had happened last night? She sighed as she smiled and said." Well, introduce me to your crew."

(Deck of the Will of Fire.)

Lined up was the most random assortment of people Robin had ever seen.

They introduced themselves as such:

Tsunade Senju, greatest doctor in the wordl.

Jiraiya the Toad Sage.

Sakumo Hatake the White Fang.

Mikoto Uchiha, Madara's sister.

Hashirama Senju of the Trees.

Tobirama Senju the Water Lord.

Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash.

Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze the Red Hot Blooded Habenero.

Hiruzen Sarutobi the God of Pirates.

And Finally,

Madara Uchiha, the Black Fire Lord.

Robin gawked openly at them. They were some of the most powerful pirates in the world. She immediately placed Madara's name. " Madara… you… you killed a celestial dragon, the old Suprem Admiral, and are the only man in existence to fight off a buster call on his own!"

Madara looked sheepish as he rubbed his neck." Yeah, I did. Now who wants some WAFFLES!"

(End Omake)

**AN: And another chapter. I was a bit late with it, so sorry. Now you have a better picture of Sem, and you see how Madara met Robin, and how they will be in terms of a couple. See you next chapter!**


End file.
